


Ready To Die

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caster gives Ryuunosuke a gift. Lancer suffers immensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Eye gore and ear gore, especially.

"Have I ever mentioned that you're the best?" Ryuunosuke asked, clinging to Caster's arm. "Because you are, definitely, the best."

Caster smiled and patted Ryuunosuke's shoulder. "I am flattered by your kind words, Ryuunosuke. To provide you with this gift is no trouble when it is what my Master desires."

"But it couldn't have been that easy. Really, you're too sweet, how can I ever repay-"

A gagging noise reminded them that they had an audience.

Ryuunosuke sighed. "I'm getting to you, geeze, wait your turn."

Lancer glared at them, strapped tightly to a table with eldritch materials strong enough that even a Servant couldn't break. He'd exhausted himself trying a while ago.

"Anyway, how can I ever repay you?" Ryuunosuke asked, beaming again.

Caster's smile was gentle. "Only allow me to watch the enactment of your art, and I will be satisfied."

"Okay~" Ryuunosuke nearly skipped over to the table, and leaned down close to Lancer. "Now, some people would use this as an opportunity to get information out of you, like who your Master is and all that. But I don't really care about that, so I'm going to just see how long it takes you to die. I'm under good authority that Servants heal faster, so I'm guessing it might take you maybe a day longer if I'm very, very careful. Sound good?"

Lancer refused to dignify that with an answer.

"Awww, you're no fun at all. Well, not yet." With a wicked grin, Ryuunosuke went to work.

He spent the first ten minutes with small nicks and cuts that he watched heal up before his eyes. Then he really got started.

"Do eyes heal?" he asked, casually twirling his knife. Lancer's eyes widened, but still he gave no answer. "Yes, no, maybe so? I guess the best way to find out is through experimentation, right?"

Without warning he plunged the knife deep into one of Lancer's eyes and twisted. He listened to Lancer's screams with a pleased expression, before pulling out the knife. "Now I'd estimate, based on what I've seen so far, that if this were going to heal, it would start pretty soon, and I'd get to watch. And that would be super cool!"

"It won't... come back..." Lancer ground out.

"No?" Ryuunosuke looked disappointed. "Well, that's okay too. What else? Ears?"

"No."

"Have you ever personally had your ears cut off? Maybe you just don't know." Ryuunosuke began cutting Lancer's left ear off, ignoring the renewed screams. "Eh, don't worry, I'll only take one of your ears, I like being able to have a conversation with you. Maybe we could be friends if I didn't like torturing you and killing you so much."

The ear came off. Ryuunosuke waited, but no magical healing started.

"Hmmm, your loss. Let's see, how does this go traditionally, what's next? Oh, right, nose. Not like that's a big deal, this place smells ghastly. Then your fingers and toes... It's a shame this isn't fun for you, because I'm enjoying it a lot."


End file.
